Tell Me
by Misshire
Summary: Sasuke punya calon istri? Kekasihpun dia tidak punya! / Sebuah pengumuman di mading sekolah membuat Sakura terpancing untuk melihatnya. / Pengumuman luar biasa dari yang biasa-biasa / Apakah inisial calon istri Sasuke adalah dirinya? / Gaje, sudut pandang Sakura, RnR


**DISCLAIMER**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Misshire

Three shoot

Typo, gaje, EYD belum juga sempurna :'), gaya bahasa yang diubah, banyak kesamaan sama fict ini-itu (mungkin) atau kita sebut mainstream, tapi pengen aja publish ini fict

.

.

.

* * *

Dia datang! Aku segera menarik Ino menjauh, bagaimana bisa aku sanggup melihat dari dekat sosok lelaki yang selama ini aku idamkan? Okay, dia bukan sekedar kakak kelas biasa. Badannya yang _wah_ , prestasinya yang patut dibanggakan, dan sikapnya yang misterius membuat mataku selalu memandang sempurna sosoknya.

Ino mencebik kesal, mungkin aku menarik lengannya terlalu kencang. "Kau bisa menembaknya jika kau ingin, Sakura! Jangan biarkan dia direbut Karin - _senpai_!" Ino memang salah satu gadis paling berani saat menembak Sai- _senpai_ beberapa hari yang lalu, dan hasilnya positif.

"I-Ino .. ada apa disana?" aku menunjuk sekumpulan siswi yang menggerumuni mading, Ino juga menaikan kedua alisnya dan balas menatapku. "Kita harus melihatnya juga!" sahutku dan kami berlari kecil menuju mading.

Sial, kakak kelas tinggi-tinggi, dan aku harus menaikan kakiku untuk melihat informasi terbaru apa sampai mereka terlihat tidak antusias. Hari libur? Bukan! Nilai sekolah? Tidak! Terus apa sih? Mereka tampaknya tidak suka dan beberapanya menangis.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" aku menggeleng pelan saat Ino menanyakan hal ini.

"Ada apa ini?" Sai- _senpai_ mendekat, berada diantara aku dan Ino yang langsung memeluk lengannya. "Kau ingin lihat apa? Apa yang harus dilihat?" pertanyaan bulak-balik Sai- _senpai_ padaku membuatku meringis pelan.

"Sayang, Sakura dan aku ingin melihat informasi apa disana .. tapi kami terlalu pendek, dan kau terlalu tinggi. Bisa kau dapatkan informasinya apa untuku dan Sakura?" bagus Ino, aku bangga bersahabat denganmu!

Sai- _senpai_ malah tersenyum –tidak malah nyaris terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ino. "Untuk apa kau mencoba melihatnya Ino? Yang di mading itu tentang sahabatmu." Jawab Sai- _senpai_ tenang, ia bahkan menarik lengan Ino menjauh walau ia memberontaknya.

" _Huh_? Aku!?" gumamku memastikan pada diriku sendiri. Aku terkejut ternyata seluruh siswi yang sedari tadi menatap mading berbalik menatap kearahku dengan pandangan yang –uh, aku sendiri merinding melihatnya.

Aku mendekat dan melihat lebih seksama apa isi mading terbaru itu,

 **"UCHIHA SASUKE SUDAH MEMILIKI CALON ISTRI, DIBALIK RAHASIA MENGAPA IA TIDAK MEMPUNYAI KEKASIH SELAMA INI, TERNYATA DIA SUDAH MEMILIKI CALON PENGANTINNYA. DEMI KEBERSAMAAN FANS SASUKE UCHIHA, KITA HARUS BISA MENCARI SIAPA GADIS BERINISIAL 'SH' YANG BERUNTUNG DIBALIK SEMUA INI!"**

Aku menelan ludahku, demi apa .. ini semua sungguh tidak lucu! Aku mundur pelan, dan mataku masih belum berhenti membeliak –kurasa karena aku bisa memastikan diriku sendiri, aku mengatur nafasku sesaat kemudian ...

Berlari menjauh dari kerumunan siswi tadi. Bukan aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi ucapan Sai - _senpai_ membuatku tidak tenang. Aku tetap berlari dan berhenti saat menaiki anak tangga.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Suara ini, suara berat yang sering kudengar saat ia berbicara dengan Naruto- _senpai_ atau Sai- _senpai_ , pelan-pelan dengan menggigit bibir bawahku aku mencoba menatap kearahnya. Sial dia memang benar seperti yang kuduga.

"S-Sasuke- _senpai_ , maaf .. aku menghalangi jalanmu." Aku segera kesamping, sebagai murid kelas 11 aku tidak bisa apa-apa, jangan terlalu formal memang tapi apa daya aku tidak bisa menjaga image ku saat berhadapan dengannya.

"Hn. Namamu Sakura Haruno?" aku terlonjak kaget, bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui namaku secepat itu?

Ragu, tapi aku mengangguk bingung. Sasuke melintas didepanku dengan pandangan datarnya setelah sempat terdiam beberapa detik bersampingan denganku.

"Liontin yang bagus." Ucapnya dan aku segera mengedarkan pandanganku pada liontin kalung yang melingkar di leherku. Sasuke- _senpai_ sudah meninggalkan tangga terakhir.

"Oh my gosh! Bagaimana ini? Dadaku tidak bisa stabil lagi." Jika aku tidak terus memegang bagian dadaku aku takut bagian jantungku akan terlonjak keluar.

Aku berjalan dengan segelintir tatapan yang masih memandang kearahku. Mungkin, perihal ucapan Sai- _senpai_ di mading tadi sebagian mereka yang lebih dulu pergi ke kelas mendapatiku yang baru saja sampai melewati kelasnya.

"Kau serius dia orangnya?" aku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara mereka yang berbisik.

"Ya tentu saja Sakura Haruno. SH kan? Tapi masa iya, Sasuke- _senpai_ sendiri terlihat tidak pernah berbicara dengannya!" salah satu dari mereka menjawab ucapan temannya.

Jujur, aku tidak tau mereka tapi mereka mengenalku. Ini bukan seangkatan melainkan kakak kelas. Dari pada lebih malu terus dibicarakan aku lebih memilih menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Sakura- _chan_!" aku menengadahkan kepalaku saat Lee memanggilku, oh ini bukan berita yang bagus karena Lee menyukaiku dan pasti akan ada sesuatu setelah ini. Aku menarik nafas dan hanya tersenyum tipis untuk membalas panggilannya.

"Apa lagi Lee?" aku bertanya dengan tak sabar, bagaimana bisa aku tidak gemas saat si poni mangkuk ini diam ditengah-tengah menghalangi jalanku.

Tiba-tiba Lee menyingkir dan saat kutengok kebelakang sosok Sasuke- _senpai_ berjalan bersama dua sejolinya. Naruto dan Sai _senpai_.

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi tukang parkir siswa jangan lakukan itu disekolah, memalukan." Ucapan Naruto- _senpai_ terdengar menusuk dan Lee hanya diam tidak berani menatapnya.

Sasuke- _senpai_ lagi-lagi diam disampingku, meskipun dia tidak sendirian seperti tadi tetap saja ini membuat batinku berteriak tidak tenang. Aku buru-buru menunduk saat Sasuke- _senpai_ menengokan kepalanya kearahku . Lagi.

"Kau tidak jalan? Sudah untung Naruto menghalanginya." Suara Sasuke- _senpai_ terdengar jika ia sedang keheranan. Dan bagus, seisi kelas langsung menengok kearah kami berdua yang menjadi fokus utama.

Aku buru-buru berjalan paling depan disusul dengan Sasuke- _senpai_ dibelakangku, hanya kami berdua dan itu membuat dadaku semakin berdetak cepat.

"Sakura." Aku berhenti melangkah saat Sasuke- _senpai_ kembali memanggilku. "Hn. Titip salam untuk Bibi Mebuki."

Sasuke- _senpai_ lagi-lagi pergi dan aku menganga mendengar titipannya. "Ada apa ini!?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Stuck. Gatau bagus atau sebaliknya :') tiba-tiba mood nulis balik lagi sore kaya gini, untuk chap ini cuman aku buat ada tiga chapter aja. Masih misterius ya? Wkwk. Aku tunggu bagaimana tanggapan kalian reader. Review?


End file.
